1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and particularly relates to a dual polarization antenna device for creating a dual band function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of communication technology, a lot of electronic products have been developed that use wireless communication technology, such as cell phones, wireless Internet devices, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. The requirements demanded by the wireless communication devices from consumers has become higher and higher, namely in terms of the appearance and the dimensions of the devices. For cell phones, the receiving frequency has developed from a single frequency, to two, then three, and now four frequencies. Consumers also prefer cell phones which have a fresh appearance, small dimensions, a light weight, and are portable.
Moreover, an antenna with dual polarization and dual band functions is disclosed due to the progress of communication technology. Dual band function means that the antenna can be used in two different bands. The antenna will generate peak points of gain in the two different bands, and the antenna's impedance is matched.